Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of need has been in the realm of navigation services. Navigation services rely on a plethora of probe data to keep the services provided up to date. Some services handle so much probe data that a need for providing a unified extensible platform for overall probe data and storage exists.